Elissa
by DragonRider258
Summary: Elissa, the current day Abhorsen, has her own adventures with her boyfriend (Wolverine) and her Spirit Cats, Griffin, Maida, and Victoria
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. If you have any questions go ahead and ask. Please Review! I'm not going to write past the second chapter if I don't get any reviews. Just one and I will keep going! So please review!  
  
I woke up screaming. It was that dream again. The one I knew I couldn't avoid. Eventually it was going to come true, but I didn't want to think about that, today I had a date with my boyfriend, Logan, known to many as Wolverine. True, we do live together but getting g dressed up and going out to dinner is always fun. I hear him getting out of bed upstairs. He can probably hear me breathing. I have really good hearing thanks to my Spirit Cats, but his is even better than mine.  
  
A minute later Logan walked down in his boxers. He looked at me and frowned "You've been having that dream again haven't you?"  
  
"You know me all too well" I said seductively. I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away.  
  
"I'm serious. You know your dreams come true. You have to tell someone."  
  
"I will soon but-"  
  
"Well that's all well and good, but I want breakfast" Victoria interrupted rudely  
  
"Be quiet cat we were talking." Logan growled  
  
"I don't care what you were doing, I'm hungry." She said in her normal, royal tone Logan turned to me  
  
" If that cat weren't a part of you-"  
  
"Well she is and if you kill you, you kill a part of me"  
  
"I know. That's the only reason she's still alive" He gave the gray-purple cat a look colder than Iceman.  
  
I got her breakfast because otherwise she would plague us for hours. Victoria is the complete opposite of my most faithful cat, Griffin. He was sitting patiently on the counter, waiting for me to give him his turkey. A minute later Maida, my white Spirit Cat, walked in. Indifferent as usual.  
  
"I see you're making breakfast. I suppose I'll have some" she said. Logan rolled his eyes. He doesn't really like my cats, but he can't do anything about it. Each one of them holds a little of my spirit. I can see what they see or hear what they hear when they want me to. We can also mind- speak when we choose. Just I thought I felt the familiar cold sensation of the Dead. Logan noticed. Sometimes I wish he didn't have such good senses.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked glancing around.  
  
"Nothing. There's no way."I concentrated on my senses but the feeling was gone.  
  
"Just a draft" I assured him  
  
"Ok." He said, but he looked as if he didn't believe me. He really does know me all too well.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," I told him  
  
"Alright. See ya."  
  
I walked up to the park. I figured I would find some shade and take a nap or read my book. I had just found my favorite tree and say down when a black shape moved in front of me. It was Griffin.  
  
"You had better see this" He said gravely. Suddenly and image showed up in my head like a movie in my mind.  
  
"I didn't know you could do this!" I exclaimed  
  
"There is much you don't know. Now watch" I watched as a figure walked onto the 'screen'. He was wearing the seven bells of a necromancer.  
  
The smallest bell was Ranna. Sleeper some called it, its voice a sweet lullaby call those who hard it into slumber.  
  
The second bell was Mosrael, the Waker. Mosrael balanced Life with Death. Wielded properly, it would bring the Dead back into Life and send the wielder from Life into Death.  
  
Kibeth was the third bell, the Walker. It granted freedom of movement to the Dead, or it could be used to make them walk where the wielder chooses. Yet it could also turn on a bell-ringer and make her march, usually somewhere she would not wish to go.  
The fourth bell was called Dyrim, the Speaker. This was the most musical bell, according to The Book of the Dead, and one of the most difficult to use as well. Dyrim could return the power of speech to long- silent Dead. It could also reveal secrets, or even allow the reading or minds. It had darker powers, too, favored by necromancers, for Dyrim could still a speaking tongue forever.  
  
Belgaer was the name of the fifth bell. The Thinker. Belgaer could mend the erosion or mind that often occurred in Death, restoring the thoughts and memory of the Dead. It could also erase those thoughts, in Life as well as in Death, and I necromancers' hands had been used to splinter the minds of enemies. Sometimes it splintered the mind of the necromancer, for Belgaer liked the sound of it's own voice and would try to steal the chance to sing of it's own accord.  
  
The sixth bell was Saraneth, also known as Binder. Saraneth was the favorite bell of all Abhorsens. Large and trustworthy, it was powerful and true. Saraneth was used to dominate and bind the Dead, to make them obey the wishes and directions of the wielder.  
  
The last was Astarael, the Sorrowful. The bell that sent all who heard it into Death.  
  
Only a necromancer uses those bells, necromancers and one other person that is. The Abhorsen. The one who fights the necromancers and puts the Dead back into Death. My grandfather was and my mother was more recently. Now it is my turn, but I haven't had much trouble. My aunt, Sabriel defeated our long time enemy, Kerrigor and my mother, Sabriel put Orannis, the Destroyer, back underground. The only thing I have had to contend with is the occasional Rookie who brings up one or two Hands or Gore Crows, and I just use the bells to bind them past one of the higher gates.  
  
Now the figure was going over to Death. You could tell because of the icicles forming on his body. The scene flickered and then showed a small army of Hands and behind then a few Shadowhands. He was planning something. Hands are sprits brought back from Death and put into newly dead bodies. Hands don't last very long because the spirit erodes at the body, causing it to decay very quickly. Shadowhands are stronger, smarter versions of Hands. The screen flickered again and showed a part of my dream, the Hands and Shadowhands invading the city.  
  
"You have to do something." Griffin said.  
  
"Round up all the people in town. Tell them to get across the river." Griffin ran off to warn the town and to tell Logan. His skills will be much needed soon. 


	2. The Trick

Thank you to my three reviewers. (Even though two of those were my friends). Jade the Great. You truly are great. You reviewed! I love you! You gave me the inspiration to continue my story. By the way. this started as a dream I had. I'm making the dream better, more detailed, longer, switching around a few things and adding in a few new ideas of my own. Well thanks again to those who reviewed. You don't even have to say anything in the review other than "I read it". I just want to know people are reading.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter Two. The Trick::Dedicated to Vampire Goddess Jekyll::/b  
  
"Whada you want, Cat" Logan snarled as Griffin ran in.  
  
"A small army of the Dead are coming. I have been appointed to get the people across the river and seeing as I am a talking cat I don't think they will be very likely to listen to me."  
  
"Heh. Perhaps you're right. So who's gonna do it?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I don't think so. I don't take orders from a cat."  
  
"Elissa needs you" Griffin knew this would get him to do it.  
  
Logan growled low in his throat.  
  
"Fine." He abruptly turned and walked away.  
  
He walked out of his house and started down the street.  
  
"How am I supposed to get all these people over that river"  
  
He looked over at the abandoned buildings that were said to be haunted by local children and an idea dawned on him.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna be calling in a favor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Very few saw Pyro standing on top of the only building. He blended in so well with the blazing inferno that engulfed the ancient warehouse. Logan grunted in approval. He was good at what he did.  
  
Now to get everyone across. Logan wasn't looking forward to this part. He didn't exactly get alone with people very well let alone be on good enough terms with them to coax them out of their homes.  
  
As it turned out it wasn't as hard as he had expected. Most were pretty complying when he told them that there was a fire and they had to get to safety. He even overheard a few of them calling him a hero. It had been a long time since he was last called a hero or even thanked for that matter. He smiled slightly at the thought. He never realized their opinions meant anything to him. He shook his head suddenly  
  
"They don't." He said out loud causing a few people to look at him.  
  
After the last people had gotten over he went to look for Elissa. He figured she would be at their house and he figured right.  
  
(A/N: Elissa POV starts here)  
  
"The Dead will be here in about forty minutes" he told me.  
  
"How would you know?" I asked startled that he picked up on that.  
  
"Can smell 'em from here. They stink like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"I believe you." I said half smiling. Even a human nose can smell Dead when they get close enough and it isn't a scent Lysol will be coming out with anytime soon.  
  
"So you have a plan?" Logan asked with a sudden change of subject.  
  
"I hope I do." I said feeling rather nervous.  
  
The sound of the backdoor in the next room opening broke the silence  
  
In a spit second Logan's claws were out and at the intruder's throat.  
  
"Pyro" Logan said as he sheathed his claws. The guy looked about ready to piss his pants  
  
"You know him?" I asked. I had bet a few of Logan's friends but he never told me much about the X-Men and I didn't push the subject. If he doesn't want to tell you something you can't make him.  
  
"Yeah." He stated simply, once again not filling me in on any details such as how. Pyro smiled nervously.  
  
"He owed me a favor" Logan said giving him a Don't-You-Dare-Say-Anything look.  
  
"Well. I had better be going. erm. bye." And with that Pyro was out the door running though the back yard.  
  
"No wonder we never have any house guests" I said smiling  
  
Logan smirked but didn't say anything  
  
"We should probably eat something before we go fight the bad guys" I called while walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright." He followed me and we ate in silence, both thinking about the upcoming fight but not neither of us wanted to talk.  
  
"They're almost here" He said flatly, quickly shoving the last quarter of his sandwich into his mouth.  
  
I got up and walked silently over to a case that sat next to the fireplace. I unlocked it and took out the bandolier that resided there for most of the time I had owned it. I ran my fingers over the bells mentally reciting their names. I slipped the bandolier over my head and let it settle on my shoulders. It felt so natural and yet so foreign. As I turned to face Logan I struck a fashion model pose and threw my head back demanding in a dramatic voice "How do I look?"  
  
He gave me one of his half smiles and said "Wonderful. Now let's go"  
  
He strode outside and stood in the middle of the street. I chucked softly as I realized that his position reminded me of an Old West movie  
  
The Dead approached quickly. Too quickly for the Hands at this time of day. I started to call to Logan to warn him they would be stronger than we though but it was too late. The Dead were closing the gap between us quickly. My fingers naturally went for Ranna for she is my favorite bell but I decided I would need Saraneth for Dead this strong. I took it out being careful not to let it sound of it's own accord. I raise my arm above my head and moved it downward, following the slow, sweeping motions that my arms and wrists knew so well.  
  
I saw Logan look over several times, making sure I was safe.  
  
Our methods were opposites yet worked together. He was using his claws and destroying the bodies that the spirits inhibited. Without bodies the spirits wandered, looking for another body to inhibit. They would soon weaken and be taken over to death and the ones that were stronger I bound past the seventh gate.  
  
We made a great team. We always have. The last time I saw him fight like this he was wearing yellow spandex.  
  
He still goes on those missions for Xavier but he lives with me. We bought this house a year and a half after we started going out. It's been three years and neither of us are particularly eager to get married. It's not that we don't love each other it's just we don't like being steeled down in any one place. That's another reason we fit together so perfectly. We both prefer to be free and not tied down.  
  
When Maida ran up I suddenly stopped and Logan glanced over but only for a second. The Dead were keeping him pretty busy.  
  
I knew she wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. She looked furious. Madder than I had ever seen her.  
  
Griffin ran up from another direction and Maida spun around to whack him with a well-aimed paw.  
  
"Fool of a kitten! How could you do this? You put all of our lives in danger!" Maida spat while Griffin looked down, seemingly ashamed.  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"You didn't what? Know? How could you not know this was a trick?"  
  
"A trick?!" I exclaimed but quickly shut my mouth, realizing I wasn't invite into this conversation by the look Maida gave me.  
  
"He disguised it well and-"  
  
"ANY Cat should have been able to see though that. You are a disgrace to our kind" Griffin seemed to have lost his tongue as Maida turned toward me.  
  
"Well I suppose it isn't' your fault. We couldn't have expected you to see though it. You're a human and out of practice."  
  
"Now wait-" I started, indignant but Maida had already started talking to Griffin again.  
  
"Now how do you expect me to fix this? You had uone/u task. Just one. And it wasn't even that hard! All you had to do was protect-" She paused and glanced over at me. "Victoria." She finished.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"You're SORRY?" Griffin had no more to say. He just continued to look down, an odd gesture for a cat. In fact, I didn't think I had ever seen one do that before.  
  
"Wait a minute. Something's happened to Victoria?" I said just realizing Maida's words.  
  
"Actually, it hasn't happened yet but-"  
  
I didn't hear the rest of the white cat's words. A feeling of sheer panic ran though my body. Memories that weren't mine ran though my head almost too fast for me to see what they were of. They seemed to go on for hours and just as I thought I would be lost in those memories forever a sharp pain in my leg brought me back.  
  
"Sorry about that. I forgot to warn you that she might lose control and open the link between you."  
  
"Why did it stop? Did she gain control again?"  
  
"No. You did. I bit you and you closed the link"  
  
"How-?" I started but I was abruptly cut off.  
  
"There's no time for that now. We must go."  
  
"Go? Where are we going?"  
  
"Nevermind that now. Just follow me."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Second chappy finished!! Actually I had it written like a week ago but I've been kinda busy with school so I haven't been able to type it up. I write it during Earth Science. The teacher is an idiot but I think he might notice if I had a computer on my desk. Well I'm currently writing out the third chappy. Thanks again Jade, Eve, and Alyssa. 


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to start writing again soon. I'm either going to keep working in this story, editing it heavily since I wrote it so long ago, or I'll work on an original fiction I started last year.

Either way, I won't be putting anything on this name. It'll be on AHorseNamedFrank. All of this stuff is from so long ago that I feel I should just start over.


End file.
